He's Gone
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: Quick drabble: The one time Lucy needs Natsu's help, he's too stubborn to do it. When the situation blows up she doesn't know if she's lost him permanently. And neither do you.


**He's Gone**

"Please! I really need your help!" Lucy begged and she pleaded and she asked, all to be turned down time and time again. It was just a simple acting mission. For once, she could get a mission that wouldn't end with her receiving a long slip of paper citing every last building and monument destroyed in the town and the large total price at the bottom in bold, red print.

"No." His answer was final. Not an inch of room left for argument or pleading. Natsu pushed through the large guild doors and continued walking.

His jaw was clenched and his fist were balled as Lucy continued to follow him outside. They walked together in silence. The blonde looked up at him with pleading eyes and he remained straight faced and looking forward.

He was being impossible!

"Come on, Natsu! It's only one move." She pushed her luck. She just needed to know was how to get out of someone's grasp.

One odd mission on the board stood out for an unknown reason to her but it was simple enough and paid enough. A crime show! Lucy would play the victim and simply be held captive. When her character is left alone in the room she's going to try and get out of her restraints until she's shot. Then she simply plays dead for the rest of the one hour show.

The pink-haired man walked her the rest of the way to her house. They stood on the porch as she placed the jagged piece of metal into the fitted lock. She invited him into the house, slowly losing her resilience as he continually said no.

"I'll just walk back and ask Gray!" She all but yelled. With a flick of her wrist, she unlocked the door and closed her slim finger golden knob. She glanced back at him on her couch. "You can stay here, do whatever you want." She said half-heartedly before opening the door.

_She has never asked him to do anything for her! This one time she can pay rent without a he was too damn stubborn! _Her anger began to flare as she quickly tried to get out of the house.

The door had slammed closed in front of her.

"You can't ask him!" Natsu said. His strong hands hands easily stopped her from exiting as he shut the door, pinning her in between. She stood there with her fists balled, silently waiting for the anger to reside. But it didn't. It was just easier to let the anger boil. Just let it burn until she could let it go. And she did. Her animosity toward him just boiled over. It was time for her to let out all the frustration that came with knowing the dragon slayer. Time to let _him_ know her frustration.

"Natsu you're being selfish! I can get this money and pay my rent and you won't help me!" She yelled. He stared at her, stunned. He watched the way her eyes narrowed, the way her body tensed.

"I am not selfish." He growled. His eyes boiled like an inferno, his expression twisting into a dangerous scowl.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL IT!?" Lucy screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The rage spilled from her lungs like an inflamed breath, bordering between a breath of fresh air and releasing hell. Her chest of was heaving frantically. How was she suppose to get him to understand. He's being selfish when what she needs the most is money for a place to stay!

"I DON'T WANT YOU GOING OFF WITHOUT YOUR TEAM!"

"Natsu, I'm not your helpless blonde. And I'm sure as hell not your damsel in distress! I need to pay rent without being in debt!"

"What about what I need!?" His voice lowered but it still held that same edge. The serrated perimeter of his words had done just what he needed them to. They'd stopped her dead in her tracks. The silence hung over the blonde as she stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I get it. You've never considered it have you. Never considered what the fuck your team's gonna do without you! What I'm gonna do without out you! What I need!?"

"What would me leaving for one day do!? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED!?"

"LUCY," His hand gripped her shoulders tightly. "I NEED YOU TO NEED ME! But your too damn stubborn! I'm not your dad, I'm not trying to control you but I want you to depend on me! I need you to. BUT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS SELF-RELIANT AND NOT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU! You talk about loving you guildmates but you don't trust us." The silence had settled along with the heat of his anger and it stayed that way. He took a deep breath and pushed the girl to the side.

Before the blonde could say anything the door was shut in her face and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's up to your imagination as to what happens next. If it's wanted I'll make it into a short story (1-3 chapters) but if my readers don't want it, I won't waste the time. Anyway, Happy Readings!**


End file.
